18 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Francja - Meksyk 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 205 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:32 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Marek Jurek., 2.Kornel Morawiecki, 3.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,4.Andrzej Lepper,5.Bogusław Ziętek, 6.Andrzej Olechowski,7.Grzegorz Napieralski,8.Bronisław Komorowski 9.Jarosław Kaczyński,10.Waldemar Pawlak 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Serbia (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Serbia ( I poł. ) 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Pogoda 16:05 Przebojowa noc 16:27 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Kornel Morawiecki, 2.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,3.Andrzej Lepper,4.Bogusław Ziętek, 5.AndrzejOlechowski,6.Grzegorz Napieralski,7.Bronisław Komorowski 8.Jarosław Kaczyński,9.Waldemar Pawlak .10.Marek Jurek. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Gorycz i chwała - film dokumentalny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Koparka wie wszystko, odc. 12 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Scoop knows it all, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - Algieria (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - Algieria ( I poł. ) 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 22:50 Polskie sprawy; program publicystyczny 23:05 Flesz wyborczy 23:15 Zemsta niedźwiedzicy (Grizzly Rage) 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:55 Armia Boga (Prophecy, The (aka God's Army)); thriller kraj prod.USA (1995 02:40 Kino nocnych marków - Zalotnik w akcji (Ladies Man, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 2/26; serial TVP 06:15 Goryl w domu - cz. 2 (Our child is a gorilla); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 10; serial TVP 07:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Lepper, 2.Jarosław Kaczyński. 3.Grzegorz Napieralski, 4.Marek Jurek,5 Kornel Morawiecki ,6.Andrzej Olechowski 7.Bronisław Komorowski 8.Waldemar Pawlak 9.Janusz Korwin - Mikke 10.Bogusław Ziętek, 07:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:20 Most powietrzny 1/2 (Die Luftbruecke 1/2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 13:05 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - txt.str.777; serial TVP 14:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Jarosław Kaczyński. 2.Grzegorz Napieralski, 3.Marek Jurek, 4 Kornel Morawiecki ,5.Andrzej Olechowski 6.Bronisław Komorowski ,7.Waldemar Pawlak 8.Janusz Korwin - Mikke 9.Bogusław Ziętek,10.Andrzej Lepper 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA ( I poł. ) 18:15 Panorama 18:35 Gorący temat 18:45 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 389 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:10 Hit Dekady - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:25 Letnia Szkoła (Summer School) 93'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1987) 00:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Pogoda Info 06:10 Info Poranek 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:37 Pogoda Info 06:40 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:47 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:13 Pogoda Info 07:16 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Pogoda Info 07:39 Info Poranek 07:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:52 Pogoda 07:53 Wiadomości sportowe 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:07 Pogoda Info 08:10 Gość poranka 08:22 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Pogoda Info 08:36 Info Poranek 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:54 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień 16:20 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:41 Pogoda Info 16:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 16:59 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:09 Pogoda 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:39 Raport na gorąco 17:41 Pogoda 17:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 17:51 Wiadomości sportowe 17:57 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:07 Wywiad Kuriera 18:22 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2 18:37 Barbara i Jan - Główna wygrana; serial TVP 19:05 Kronika waw. pl 19:11 Poland Bike - Roweromania ; magazyn 19:24 Pogoda 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Forum - wydanie 110; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:58 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:05 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:17 Mundialowy wieczór 23:45 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:55 Pogoda Info 00:01 Prawdziwe psy - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 00:36 Bitwa o Bagdad (Battle for Baghdad: No Way Out); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 01:36 Raport z Polski 01:54 Mundialowy wieczór 02:17 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:27 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 02:50 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru 03:46 Raport z Polski 03:57 Mundialowy wieczór 04:20 Plus - minus; magazyn 04:30 Raport z Polski 04:48 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza 05:16 Futboliści; film dokumentalny 06:08 Plus - minus; magazyn 06:18 Raport z Polski 06:29 Klinika cudów - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (147) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (11, 12) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (161, 162) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (177) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastêpcza (129, 130) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 7 (178) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (131, 132) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (178) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (7) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Małolaty u taty - komedia, USA 2003 22.00 Elektra - film przygodowy, USA 2005 00.05 Purchawka - film fantasy, Wielka Brytania/Irlandia/Kanada 2007 02.30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - studio 03.00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kuba - Polska TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 13.10 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (3) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Nico: Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny 22.05 Szeregowiec Ryan - dramat wojenny, USA 1998 01.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.15 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.20 Telesklep 03.45 Nico: Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny, USA/Hongkong 1988 05.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Zbuntowani - odc. 130, Meksyk 2004 8:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Na południe - odc. 66, Kanada, USA 1994 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 45, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 104, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 24, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 131, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 67, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 46, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Łowca obcych - thriller sf, USA, Bułgaria 2003 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 21, USA 2006 22:55 Mroczna namiętność - film erotyczny 1:00 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Mordziaki - Odyseja Mordziaczka odc.1 07:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 10 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje 10:45 Dinozaury ruszają w Polskę cz. 2; koncert 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 681; serial TVP 13:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Grzegorz Napieralski, 2.Marek Jurek, 3. Bogusław Ziętek, 4.Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 5.Andrzej Olechowski, 6.Jarosław Kaczyński, 7. Andrzej Lepper, 8. Waldemar Pawlak ,9.Bronisław Komorowski10.Kornel Morawiecki 13:20 Wystarczy być - Piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej; koncert 14:10 Ździebełko ciepełka - Koncert jubileuszowy Janusza Strobla cz. 2; koncert 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1037* Heroiczna choroba; telenowela TVP 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (1) 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 19; serial komediowy TVP 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 20; serial komediowy TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Szpak na nartach 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Opole 2009 na bis /8/; koncert 20:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Marek Jurek, 2. Bogusław Ziętek, 3.Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 4.Andrzej Olechowski, 5.Jarosław Kaczyński, 6. Andrzej Lepper, 7. Waldemar Pawlak ,8.Bronisław Komorowski, 9.Kornel Morawiecki 10.Grzegorz Napieralski 21:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (97) 21:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7; serial TVP 22:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Bogusław Ziętek, 2.Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 3 .Andrzej Olechowski, 4.Jarosław Kaczyński, 5. Andrzej Lepper, 6. Waldemar Pawlak , 7.Bronisław Komorowski, 8.Kornel Morawiecki, 9.Grzegorz Napieralski 10.Marek Jurek 22:55 Pogrzeb kartofla 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1990) 00:35 Opole 2009 na bis /22/; koncert 00:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 10 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Szpak na nartach 01:25 Prawdziwe życie; film dokumentalny 02:10 Gorący temat - odc. 10/16 Zawieszenie; serial 02:35 Duże dzieci ; talk-show 03:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 23; serial TVP 04:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 2/11* - Obywatele GG 05:45 Kobiety - koncert Justyny Steczkowskiej 06:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Zielone Minho" (37) TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do VIPO 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Gwarek 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Hop na glob 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.10 Miasto rozrywki 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Statek marzeń - Chile i Wyspy Wielkanocne - film fabularny, Niemcy 2002 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 20.55 S2 Śląsk 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 DobraNoc z Radiem Silesia 01.00 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Ekofan 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Gwarek 02.35 Koncert życzeń 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 03.15 Propozycje do VIPO 03.45 Liga Hitów 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Gwarek 06.00 Koncert życzeń TVP Sport 07:30 TELEZAKUPY 08:05 Mundialowy wieczór 08:30 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. 1974 - Polska - Szwecja 10:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Grecja - Nigeria (Grecja - Nigeria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 12:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - studio 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Serbia (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Serbia (Niemcy - Serbia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowenia - USA (Słowenia - USA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 18:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Niemcy - Serbia (Niemcy - Serbia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 20:15 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - Algieria (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Anglia - Algieria (Anglia - Algieria) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 23:00 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Olsztyn; cykl reportaży 23:30 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 00:50 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Week 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 17:00 Hit Me 17:30 Non Stop Hits 18:00 Imię drugiej połówki 18:30 Parowanie 19:00 Week 20:00 Hit Me 20:20 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Dance lista 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Kliper Disco 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:55 Kliper Disco 16:05 World Fashion 16:25 Makijaż gwiazd 16:40 Komedioteka 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 17:45 Short Cut 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Komedioteka 18:10 Ale party! 18:15 Makijaż gwiazd 18:25 ITV poleca 18:35 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 19:00 Star News 19:05 PittBulek 19:10 Komedioteka 19:15 Makijaż gwiazd 19:20 Milioneria off 19:30 World Fashion 19:35 Star News 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 World Fashion 23:05 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku